1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to dental hygiene, and in particular, relates to devices and methods for exposing teeth to electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Dental hygiene is important for dental health and for personal appearance. People often desire to have whiter or cleaner teeth. A number of different devices and methods are known in the art for whitening and cleaning teeth. Several methods utilize a whitening agent, such as peroxide, alone or in combination with other agents, to attempt to whiten teeth. In certain processes, the whitening agent is applied to teeth by brushing the teeth with a dentifrice, such as a paste, gel, liquid, cream, or powder, containing the whitening agent. Other methods employ dental trays or dental stints that have received an application of a whitening agent. In such methods, the dental tray is pressed onto the teeth, and the whitening agent is permitted to bathe or coat the teeth (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,196, entitled METHOD AND MATERIAL FOR BRIGHTENING TEETH). Another method employs a dental tray having a heating element wire disposed within the tray (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,705, entitled HEATED DENTAL TRAY). In that method, a whitening agent is applied to a dental tray having a heating element wire, and the tray is pressed onto the teeth of a person. Current then passes through the wire and heats the teeth. In yet another method, lasers are used to enhance the effects of whitening agents (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,388, entitled METHODS FOR WHITENING TEETH; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,832, entitled METHODS AND APPARATUS FOR WHITENING TEETH). In U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,388, argon laser energy is manually directed over a person's tooth. The soft tissues of the mouth, such as the gums, is protected by rubber dams or adhesive wax. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,832, laser light is manually directed and used to activate whitening agents provided on dental tape.
Currently known devices and methods may suffer from the problem that the effectiveness of the whitening agent is not maximized, or that the use of lasers requires manual guidance over each tooth in order to achieve the desired whitening. Accordingly, there remains an unmet need for a device that provides substantial whitening or cleaning of teeth and eliminates the need for manually guiding an energy source over the teeth.